naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidō
Kidō (Demon/Spirit Way) is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. The Kidō Corps is a branch of Soul Society's military which excels in the mastery of Kidō. Kidō Mechanics Kidō Classification *'Bakudō' (Way of Binding): Supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells include Kidō Barriers & Seals. **'Barriers': Focused spiritual energy formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature, and can be as simple as a barrier only protecting one direction or encompassing all sides of an area. Barriers can be used for containment, and some barriers can be used offensively. Barriers can mask spiritual pressure and can make one spiritually and physically invisible. The strength of a barrier is dependent upon the power of the user. Weak barriers are easily breakable, while strong ones can last for centuries. Barriers created by noble blood are said to be unbreakable by those of lesser status. Certain barriers can be placed beforehand and activated later, while others require certain artifacts and time to activate. **'Seals': Somewhat similar to barriers, but far more powerful and require far more preparation to create. Seals can only be used by those of sufficient spiritual power being who are meant to hold the most powerful and/or dangerous artifacts or beings. Seals are usually hard to break. *'Hadō' (Way of Destruction): Offensive spells which inflict direct damage to the enemy. Their effectiveness differs depending on the user. It is said the effectiveness of the higher-ranked spells are beyond imagination. **'Gisei Hadō': A particular offensive spell like Ittō Kasō that requires the user to sacrifice a certain portion of themselves in order use it. *'Kaidō' (Turn Way): Also known as Healing Kidō. These spells do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patient's wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. When one heals with regular healing kidō, they perform Reiatsu restoration first. By doing so, one can attempt to recover the physical body using the patient's restored reiatsu and the healer's external reiatsu. Therefore, restoring the reiatsu when the physical body is in a fully healed state is no trouble at all. Forbidden Kidō A form of classification for Kidō spells which are considered illegal by Soul Society. The use of such spells will commonly result in some form of lengthy imprisonment or worse. The Kidō spells which fall under this class are those which involve the manipulation of space and time and Kidō which sacrifices the self. Incantation Classes Kidō Spells Bakudō *1: Sai (Restrain) - Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. *4: Hainawa (Crawling Rope) - An energy rope entangles the target's arms. *8: Seki (Repulse) - Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. *9: Geki (Strike) - Engulfs the target in red light, completely paralyzing them. *9: Hōrin (Disintegrating Circle) - Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempt to trap a target. The Kido is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together. *11: Kyōmon (Mirror Door) - Creates a glass-like barrier that is difficult to break from the outside but quite simple to break from the inside. *18: Mojikan Fukia (Tracking Dart) - A special kunai materailzes in the casters hand, made from solid spiritual energy. When thrown this kunai does no damage, but marks the targets Reiatsu for easy tracking. *20: Hakufuku (White Crawl) - Muddles the consciousness of its target. *21: Sekienton (Red Smoke Escape) - Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb. *30: Shitotsu Sansen (Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) - Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of an equilateral triangle. *37: Tsuriboshi (Supending Star) - Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net. *39: Enkōsen (Round Lock Fan) - Summons a shield of condensed reiatsu to block opponents' attacks. *40: Muko (Void) - A weakened version of the Dankū spell that blocks attacks and is the exact same in terms of appearance. Used by low-to-mid-level Shinigami to block Kido-like attacks. Weaker overall, but more widely used. It can block Kido or Kido-like attacks up to number 50 without incantation, however, with incantation, it can block Kido or Kido-like attacks up to number 60. *50: Shūhen Shīrudo (Surrounding Shield) - Creates a shield of solidified light that splits apart energy attacks as they make contact with the shields surface, causing the energy to dissipate. *56: Daiyamon Domaunten (Diamond Berg) - Summons a large block of ice to encase their enemy in, which resembles a large iceberg. *58: Kakushitsuijaku (Trace-Catching Pursuit Sparrows) - Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude. *61: Rikujōkōrō (Six Rods Prison of Light) - Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. *62: Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence) - A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile. *63: Sajō Sabaku (Locking Bondage Stripes) - Similar to Bakudo No. 4, but stronger, this spell binds the arms of a target. *70: Assarishita (Light) - A large, blinding flash of light momentarily blinds the enemy, allowing either for a distraction or to surprise an opponent. *71: Hebi Hofuku (Snake Crawling) - Makes a rope and turns that rope into a snake. The snake strangles the opponent. *73: Tozanshō (Inverse Mountain Crystal) - Creates an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster. *75: Gochūtekkan (Quintet of 1 Kan Iron Pillars) - Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains to pin a target to the ground. *77: Tenteikūra (Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air) - Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by the caster or by another within the vicinity of the caster. *79: Kuyō Shibari (Nine Sunlight Traps) - Creates eight black holes that emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding the target, with a ninth black hole manifesting in the center of the targets chest. *81: Dankū (Splitting Void) - Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to No. 89. *98: Kyujurokkei Kakafumetsu (Ninety-Six Capitol Fire-Suspended Seal Destruction) - Used by Kisuke Urahara when he discovered Aizen had fused with the Hogyoku, and could not be killed. It activates on its own when the target is weakened, piercing them from the inside out with several sword-shaped beams of light, which then merge into a single, vaguely star-shaped barrier, with the target sealed inside. *99A: Kin (Seal) - Binds the arms of a target to their back like Bakudo No. 1, but with spiritual fabric and iron shafts. Hachigen has displayed a far stronger version that ties the target's arms on the back in addition to wrapping the spiritual fabric around the entire body, and continues to pin the target with the spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around the target with several iron shafts in an "X" shape. *99B: Bankin (Great Seal) - Covers the target from head to toe with spiritual fabric (First Song), stabs them with numerous metal bolts (Second Song), and then smashes them with an immense metal cube (Final Song). Hadō *1: Shō (Thrust) - Pushes the target away from the caster. Could also be used to pull. *3: Hoketsuken (Substitute Blade) - Creates a sword composed of pure energy to use as a replacement for their actual Zanpakuto in battle. *4: Byakurai (White Lightning) - Fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. *5: Ryūsui (Running Water) - Creates a small wave of water created using the user's spiritual energy. It possesses less damaging potential when compared to other spells and is used more as a means of staggering a foe with the torrent of water than causing actual damage. *11: Tsuzuri Raiden (Bound Lightning) - Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. *12: Fushibi (Ambush Flare) - Used in conjunction with Shakkaho and a Kido net that entangled opponents, resulting in a large explosion around them. *22: Kaku'seigi (Stone Justice) - The earth below the user rises and sharpens with the user's spiritual energy. With a wave of their hand, sword or simply head flick, the stone flies forward to strike foes. *29: Denkō Tama (Lightning Ball) - Charges a ball of lightning in the user's hands and throws it at their target(s). *30: Gekiryū (Raging Stream) - Essentially a stronger and larger version of Hado No. 5: Ryusui. This spell creates a larger wave of water that crashes against multiple foes. Possesses enough force to knock even large hollows off their feet. *31: Shakkahō (Red Flame Cannon) - Fires a fiery ball of red spiritual energy at a target. *32: Ōkasen (Yellow Fire Flash) - Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at a target. *33: Sōkatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down) - Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to No. 31, but over a wider area and with more power. *34: Kongōbaku (Adamantine Blast) - A blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to a Sōkatsui blast. *40: Gaki Rekkō (Raging Lightning Fang) - Makes a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. *42: Sakkaku Ken (Illusion Sword) - Creates the illusion of multiple swords and use them to attack the pinpointed target from all sides. *54: Haien (Abolishing Flames) - Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact. *58: Tenran (Orchid Sky) - A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target. *63: Raikōhō (Thunder Roar Cannon) - Fires a massive wave of yellow electrical energy at a target. *71: Kou Kakuzen Kyosha (Sharp Rain Spear) - Creates a lance seeming out of water when it is actually using his/her reiatsu and fires it. When travelling, it splits and grows larger and sharper the more speed it can gather. *73: Sōren Sōkatsui (Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) - Essentially a doubled version of No. 33, this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. *85: Zaiten Sōkatsui (Heavenly Blue Fire, Crash Down) - A further expansion of the average Sokatsui spell and many times more powerful than even Soren Sokatsui. The user brings cupped hands to their waist and concentrates spiritual energy into the form of a sphere before throwing their hands toward their foe and releasing the energy in a truly powerful and expansive wave of energy that can easily bring ruin to the immediate environment. *88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shiten Raihō (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) - Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion. *89: Hyōga Seiran (Glacier Vapor Storm) - Fires a massive wave of ice capable of freezing its targets and surrounding area as well as destroying a group of Menos Grande through sheer power. It is also strong enough to go through Danku, which can block any Hado spell numbered 89 or less. *90: Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin) - Envelops the target with a powerful torrent of gravity that takes the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. The spears then pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe. *91: Senjū Kōten Taihō (Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear) - Summons several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point where the intended target resides. The culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating. *96: Ittō Kasō (Single Blade Cremation) - A forbidden spell used by Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. It is a spell that causes a huge pillar of fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. Kido Barriers and Seals *Millón Escudo (Million Shield) - This technique was used by Sosuke Aizen. It is a powerful barrier which can be placed upon a part of the body and it activates when an attack reaches the point where it is cast. When the attack hits the barrier, a hexagonal shape appears. Aizen cast it on the back of his neck to protect his blind spot from attacks and it is powerful enough to withstand a point-blank Black Getsuga Tensho fired by a Bankai-wielding Ichigo. Uncategorized Spells * Notable Users Kido Masters Kido Experts Kido Practitioners Trivia * Navigation Category:Kidō Category:Techniques Category:Shinigami Category:Important Terms